Silver Gray Irises
by Emmypie28
Summary: Shizuo has a bit of an accident and ends up blind. He is now subject to everyday difficulties. I don't know if I will right more of this story. Perhaps I will.
1. Silver Gray Irises

Blind. The very definition of the word is losing the ability to see. However, that statement is false. Complete rubbish if you ask me. For when you lose one sense. You heighten the others.

Brunette hair dashed around the small back room of his home. His shoes clashing against the harsh flooring of his apartment. The subtle annoyance of the harsh squeak against the less than cheap tile flooring much to loud rousing a sleeping blonde out of his chemical induced slumber. With a disapproving grunt the brute slowly felt his heavy lids brush over his eyes. The familiar sliding of skin over silky eye fluid a natural occurrence… but there was just one problem. The world was still black. Not just the usual black cloud that accompanied the blonde on a daily basis as he tried to get through his day, but black.. completely black. His lids closed and slid up once more. Nothing. Grumbling he heard shuffling and all of his senses went on high alert. Had he been kidnapped? Was it just that possibly those smirking lips and raven hair had finally ended him and he was on his way to the fiery pits of the hottest hell reserved for protozoic monsters? No… every suspicion he had cleared as the familiar sigh of a friend relaxed his overstimulated senses and blinked again. Grunting as the thought of those carmine eyes half lidded in a lazy smirk pissed him off to no end. The blonde couldn't help but make a snarky comment to his childhood friend Shinra Kishitani as he came to.

"You better not be experimenting on me you fucker." Shizuo grumbled angrily as he slowly sat up quite cross at his young friend for trying to pull a fast one on him. Shizuo moved his hands back behind him to stabilize himself. An unwanted wave ran through his head fogging up his brain for a brief moment before stabilizing and giving a curt yawn sitting back on rough yet plush pillows. The shoe squeaks stopped as a surprised gasp escaped the doctor in trainings stunned being.

"SH-SHIZUO?" The doctor yelped in surprise as he ran to his annoyed friend and hugged him around his shoulders tightly. Said friend tensed and grimaced as the tone of the others grotesque voice stabbed at his ear drums. His shoulders locked as the whole uncomfortable scene played out before him. The blonde gave a disgruntled huff and squirmed successfully prying himself out of Shinra's grasp as he relaxed once again and sat back against those rough pillows. "I- I didn't think you would wake up," He heard the worry in the others voice as the tone of it changed into a small chuckle and a half hearted chuckle, "but I should have known better than to underestimate the great-" Suddenly the doctor stopped. The brute blinked once and scowled as his vision had not yet returned. "Shizuo…" Said blonde huffed and sighed annoyed at his friend. Couldn't he just tell him what was going on. "You were in an accident…. and.. and I am afraid that.." The brunette sighed in frustration. If only he were a better doctor he wouldn't have to explain to a dear friend of his that his eyes were not covered. "You have permanently lost your eyesight…"

The whole room stood still. Air caught in the now sightless blonde's throat. Of course, something inside of him snapped as usual. His hands snapped up to his face in disbelief. His chest heaved up and down as he felt that nothing was over his eyes. Guttural growls erupted from his chest as he gripped the sheets that pooled around his lower body and flung them from himself swinging his legs over the bed standing up on the icy floor. Wobbling legs tried to account for the being they belonged to but found that they no longer could as the blonde collapsed on the floor gasping for air. Brown glassed eyes widened as the teen rushed over to his friend. Anger and rage pooled up and out of Shizuo's mouth as he roared.

"Shizuo! You shouldn't stand!" Shinra tried to reason as he placed his hand on the blonde teens shoulder. The blonde's hand immediate reacted and grabbed at Shinra's wrist but the hand missed and made Shizuo collapse onto his shoulder… down on the icy cold floor decorated with the scuff marks of squeaky shoes.

Shizuo shot up in his bed as his REM sleep faded off into oblivion as his clouded silver eyes stared blankly at nothing. That's all he had ever truly seen.. Nothing. The blind man pointed out the subtle snoring coming from the room adjacent to his own as he woke up before his six thirty alarm once again.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

An angry pale fist slammed onto the small machine crushing it against the solid cool mahogany dresser. Sighing, the teen pushed the broken array of pieces into his steel blue trash bin as the blanket slowly fell to his hips revealing the pale flesh of his torso. Begrudgingly the blonde swung his smooth legs over the bed and got up to start his awkward daily routine of trying to get ready without being able to physically see himself.

The accident haunted his sleep… every single night the dream was the same. Replaying that fateful night that he lost something he took for granted. You never know what you have until it's gone. Shizuo missed the way people could look at him with fear in their eyes, he missed seeing his brother's stoic face… hell he even missed recognizing the smirk and ink black hair that bounced the with the way an impossible louse walked with that same bound in his step.

SNAP

Two ends of a toothbrush fell into the sink as the blonde let out a disgruntled rumbling in his throat as he felt around the cold counter to find that familiar dip in the surface that was the sink. Shizuo's fingertips slid along the smooth surface until there was a dip in the counter top and the coldness of the water reached his fingertips as he sighed and grabbed the broken toothbrush cursing his inhuman strength that made him oh so very misunderstood for what must have been about the billionth time.

Once done in the bathroom the blonde teen glided his fingers along his smooth blue walls feeling every bump and imperfection in the otherwise smooth surface as he made his way to his dresser. As he walked Shizuo tripped over something and almost lost his footing had it not been for his stomach bumping into his dark mahogany dresser. The cool brass knobs pressed against his hip as he slid his fingers along the width of his dresser judging how far he had to step back as his mind dwelled on why he had to do this in this first place.

No. Not today Shizuo. The blind teen reassured himself as he proceeded, with difficulty, to get dressed using his fingertips and other heightened senses to judge wether or not everything was aligned on himself properly. His face, however, was a different story.

Stormy eyes looked up at nothing, those silvery irises forever locked into staring at empty space as his ever silent brother took to smoothing the bleached soft tufts of hair atop his older brother's head. Both of the boys completely silent as Kasuka set down the brush and patted his older brother's head twice showing his affection for his brother a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he walked out of his brother's room to head out to an audition under a different name. Shizuo frowned at that… his brother auditioned under a stage name and his hair was brown. Shizuo sighed deciding to curse his strength and anger once again.

The fifteen minute walk to school with Shinra always took longer on mondays. Mondays were the days a certain louse would be waiting to taunt him, knowing he would never be able to do anything back… But this day would be different. Shizuo had learned to control his senses more than he had last year. He began to pick up on a lot more than usual. Like the way the flea always leans in when he smirks. Another tell tale sign that his wit would strike a blow at his eyesight. Today will be different. Shizuo thought as he followed Shinra who was tugging on his sleeve pulling him in the direction of their class.

A pair of devil red eyes watched the pair from his perch on a high wall. The pale pink lips curved into a smirk. As the impish grin reached his eyes a familiar glint sparked in his eye as he hopped from the ledge with all the agility of a feline.

"My, my, Shizu-chan… Don't you just love fresh flowers in the morning? All of the bright colors so vivid and beautiful.. It truly is a sight to se-" Izaya gasped in mock surprise as the two teens turned to him. Placing a hand over his mouth the raven leaned forward slightly smirking. "Oh Shizu-chan, please forgive me… I had completely forgotten." Izaya falsely pleaded as his smirk grew wider by the second.

Shizuo's rage bubbled inside him as he let out a roar and went to run but was desperately tugged back by Shinra. Bubbles of laughter and giggles escaped the raven's mouth as he went to run away then stopped as he sighed shaking his head stuffing his hands in his pockets. All three of them were silent as they realized that nothing would ever be the same…. no matter what the other did to provoke Shizuo.. he could never chase back. This had dawned on Izaya a while back… when he first gazed into those sickly beautiful silvery grey eyes that complimented blonde hair and pale skin making his rival look perfectly angelic in his light blue uniform. That nothing would ver be the same again.

"You always ruin my fun you damn protozoan." Izaya sighed as he looked at the floor scowling shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. Shinra let go of Shizuo's sleeve knowing that the tension was to high for either one of them to start something now. Not a single object had been out of place in the school for over a year now.. No one had been chased.. or injured… minus Shizuo running into things. Shizuo sensed the discomfort in knowing that Izaya's fun with him was over. He wished he could see the disappointed look on the flea's face. Desperately to see those blood red eyes gaze at him when the raven thought he wasn't looking. But no.

Soft thuds of shoes against the pavement thudded in time with Shizuo's heart as Izaya walked away looking rather crest fallen at his lack of the one thing he has always wanted. To control his beautiful rival. To see his mocha eyes staring back into his own as he killed him. To see the life drain from beautiful eyes filled with fear and anxiety mixed with pain as his switchblade dove deep into Shizuo's pale abdomen. But no.

Nothing would ever be the same again. But being blind doesn't mean you lose your ability to see. In fact it is quite the opposite.

For the silver eyed protozoan now felt his heart thud in anticipation as he felt his rival walk away from him… Because he knew that his rival with the beautiful ink black hair and smirking carmine eyes would never give up on him.

He knew that much.

But it was true….

Things would never be the same again.


	2. Those Irises are Crying

Blind. The very definition is to lose the ability to see. Which is complete rubbish if you ask me. For when you lose one sense. All of the others heighten.

In a way, to be blind is to truly see. You can take in such a vast spectrum that others could simply never dream of. In their wildest dreams perhaps, but no dream could compare. No dream could compare to the nightmare that lay just beyond the dream. Reality. That same cruel, sickening reality that lay behind a pair of beautifully silver, disease stricken eyes.

For reality always gets the best of any dream. Maybe when you were a child, you wanted to be an astronaut or a doctor. Then reality reared it's ugly head and reminded you of all the hard work and string pulling involved. Reality reminded you that things aren't handed to you and that they could be taken.

Like your eyesight, or perhaps even a limb. It seems surreal, but it is reality all the same. All of your other senses are heightened as you adapt to the change of what you have lost. We were created that way. For no matter how awful the situation gets, or how much is taken from us, we have a natural born instinct to adapt. Adaptation takes time, and for some doesn't come soon enough… but we adapt all the same.

We morph ourselves into what we need to get by, and we display our faults so openly when challenged. Whether it be incredible strength, or biting wit. It's all the same in the long run.

When you lose something, you adapt.

Shizuo Heiwajima stalked down the steps of his house after giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek and sticking his hand out for Kasuka to put his head under to ruffle his hair. A pair of simple blue sunglasses hid his eyes from the world as his hand slid down the railing trailing it to the very end as his scow followed him out of his room where he still had trouble getting ready and had fallen, all the way to his walk to school with Shinra.

Today was tuesday, which meant that all of the second years had a free period at the end of the day to either go home, hang out, or study. Usually Shizuo had filled the empty time chasing the little runt that dared to challenge his strength, but now… he had found something else to do with his time. Not because he wanted to… he had to.

"Good morning Mrs. Heiwajima~ Looking lovely as always~! Bye Kauska!" Shinra sang as he walked up to Shizuo waving to his mother and Kasuka. His mother blushed and waved smiling as Kasuka gave a simple nod of his head.

Shizuo felt all of this happening around him. He knew what everyone was doing without even looking. Not like he could look anyway. Shizuo looked down as he hid his eyes under his bangs waiting for Shinra to finish waving.

As soon as his hand went down Shizuo was off and down the drive way to the sidewalk, his long strides making it hard for Shinra to catch up. Shizuo had become quite able despite his lack of his most primal sense. Well at least it was anyway. He had began to test out the distance of the walkway and counted to fifteen every time it was time to turn right and go around the garden gnome that was at the corner. He tapped his foot to it every time to tell his brain it was time to turn the corner. With his eyesight Shizuo never knew that there was a gnome in his front yard, and he certainly did not know that his mother had made it herself and that it had taken her hours upon hours to find the right colors to paint him.

Shizuo noticed that it made his mother happy.. that he asked about the gnome and all. He noticed because he could hear it in her voice… and he would give anything to go back and ask about the gnome again and see her happiness.

The walk to school was always the same… Shinra going on and on about god knows what and Shizuo following all of his unmarked objects to get to school. There were nearly there when Shizuo's nostrils were invaded by a foul, putrid smell that could only mean one thing. Shinra stopped his infernal yapping.

"It smells like shit.." Shizuo mumbled wrinkling his nose as they came to the stop sign that would have surely been a weapon now nothing but a trail marker in Shizuo's path.

"My, my, Shizu-chan… Looking lovely today as always~" Izaya started as Shizuo tightened his grip on the stop sign causing the metal to groan as it bent. "Oh~! Is Shizzy-chan getting angry~? Well why doesn't he just throw the stop sign at me, ne~?" Izaya tormented as 'Shizu-chan' suddenly let go of the stop sign making Izaya a little surprised. Shizuo's pale grayish blue eyes landed on him and those lifeless eyes stared right into his sole. They bore no color but were full of emotion. They were beautiful… but he could feel them judging every part of his being. Izaya smirked. "Tell me Shizzy… Can you look at me because all of your other senses are so develop-" Shizuo cut him off.

"No. I can see you because even if I can't see your face I can see everything about you. You're just a scared little kid. I know that now. I can hear it… In your voice when you talk. I can fucking smell it on you. Now I know why you smell disgusting. You are the worst kind of person Izaya. You're mad that I am this way because now you can't have your fun of chasing me. I can see you because I know a piece of shit when I see one." Shizuo snapped and walked across the street leaving a dumbfounded Shinra and an even more dumbfounded Izaya. They both watched him walk into the school muttering kill over and over. After a few seconds Izaya smirked and shook his head. Shinra ran after Shizuo yelling for him to wait up.

Izaya laughed again shaking his head stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Oh Shizu-chan… You just get more and more interesting everyday! Oh I love my beautiful monster so very much~!" Izaya broke out into maniacal laughter as he skipped into his school to go observe his monster.

He was infatuated with the blonde now. Clearly it wasn't hate anymore… he could never hate someone so interesting. Not now… Not ever really… It was like… now that Shizuo had lost his ability to use his monstrous strength. He had become part of the human race, and Izaya Orihara loved the human race. Therefore, treating Shizuo with the same compassion, or lack there of, as his humans. He was never supposed to love one human individually… but for his Shizzy, he guessed he could make an exception. He loved the blonde. He was so… deliciously human it gave Izaya shivers.

Izaya loved his outburst earlier, and had completely not expected it. He expected the stop sign to go flying at him, but it didn't. That had annoyed him, but what Shizuo had said next was amazing. He had completely picked up on his emotions and deciphered them in his own way. Which reminded Izaya much of himself… How he picked up on the emotions of others to use them to his advantage.

Because, like everyone in this world does when a sudden change occurs, Shizuo had adapted


	3. His Irises Have Been Broken

Now that we have established the meaning of the word blind, and what exactly it entails, I think it's time to focus on another word. Rage.

Rage is full of hate and spite. Rage is an extreme form of anger and frustration. It bubbles up from the pit of your stomach and doesn't stop until it reaches your very core until it settles there and it slowly makes it home right inside of your being while you are forced to carry it around and suffer. Until one day, everything bursts. It bursts like a huge beam of sunlight as soon as you open your blinds, burning your eyes. It breaks open with such extreme force and you just can't take it anymore! You want to fucking kill something. You want that one person in your life that has ALWAYS made you feel like something less than perfect. That ONE person that has continually ruined even your best of days and made you feel like a pile of shit just because it was amusing. You want to just… break.

For Shizuo Heiwajima… today, was that day.

Shizuo stormed out of his school that day. It was just as the bell rang that he unceremoniously stood up and bolted out of his classroom. Shinra was scrambling to catch up as he shouted and hollered begging the blonde to stop. Shizuo ran into other students crashed into lockers was actually pushed a few times before he let out a loud growl causing everyone to part the hallways for him. Just as he was coming up to the door, that putrid smell invaded his nostrils… That fucking flea.

"My, my, Shizzy~ You look a little a-" Shizuo had cut off his tormentor with a swift punch to the face. Izaya hadn't expected this but managed to dodge the punch anyways. Shizuo felt his arm hit air as Izaya stumbled out of the way. Shizuo threw all of his things to the floor and snarled loudly his head down, his blonde bangs covering his eyes… his eyes that could not see any shapes.. or faces… or colors ever again. He could never see Shinra's annoying smug face… or his mom's smile if he asked her about something.. fuck.. he couldn't even see the flea's smirk that he missed.. he missed being abler to yell and chase and throw.

Shizuo panted as he felt the eyes of the school watching him. He knew that they were all in a half circle around himself and Izaya. Waiting and watching to see if they would fight. They didn't care. No one cared. Nobody. The only person that cared about Shizuo was himself. Everyone here.. watching HIM with their EYES.

Izaya stood off to his left.. watching Shizuo and anxiously trying to piece together what he would do next. When the blonde said nothing he spoke up.

"Well Shizu-chan if you're not going to do-" Shizuo cut him off again. This time, with words.

"Don't talk to me…" Shizuo spat out, venom dripping from his mouth as his knuckled turned white. "Don't say my name. Don't come near me." His anger and frustration bubbled as he shut his eyes tightly. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shizuo screamed at the top of his lungs making everyone jump as he pushed open the door and used his markers to run until he got to the stop sign he clutched it and panted before his anger boiled into his blood again and he pulled up the stop sign from the concrete and hurled it at the direction of his school landing in a planter.

He ran home, ripping up his markers as he went. He got to his house and he kicked the gnome. His blood ran cold as he heard it shatter. Oh god no…. Shizuo got on his hands and knees and patted the grass cutting his hands a few times as his hand ran over the sharp edges of the now broken garden gnome that his mother had spent days on. What have I done?…

Back at the school.. everyone was still dumbfounded yet made their way out of the school and started gossiping about the little spat that the two had. A spat that hadn't happened for a long time.

Izaya smirked as he looked around at all of his humans who were talking all about him and his Shizu-cahn.

"You really messed up this time, Izaya." Shinra said crossing his arms as he stood next to his friend observing the stop sign that was thrown in the planter. Izaya smiled and turned to Shinra with his hand on his hip.

"Oh please~! Shizu-chan will chase me and get angry at me and acknowledge my presence no matter how hard he tries!" Izaya smiled as he thought of the monster and what he was going to do at school tomorrow. Shinra looked at him and shook his head before uncrossing his arms and heading over to walk with Kadota. Izaya frowned at that. "Shizu-chan you always ruin my fun." Izaya mumbled out as he kept his head down and walked off to his own house.

Izaya contemplated what Shizuo would do at school tomorrow the whole way home.. he even thought about it when he was at home laying in his bed. Sighing Izaya looked up at his ceiling frowning. He absolutely adored tormenting Shizuo.. but it now it just gave him a sick feeling in his stomach, especially after the blonde had quite literally told him off in front off all of his humans. He knew that Shizuo hadn't really meant it… right? He knew that he would complain of his smell and that he would yell at him for not staying away from him… So all he had to do was just keep on bugging the blonde! Or maybe he could try something different…. Like apologizing or-! Izaya scoffed at his thoughts as they began to contradict his character. Izaya Orihara does not apologize.

Sighing Izaya stood up to put on his pajama shirt. But if it could keep his fun going and anything else from changing then so be it.

Izaya went to sleep that night, and dreamed horrible things. Horrible awful things that he dared not speak of with anyone. He dreamed that he and Shizuo were sitting together peacefully.. and they were laughing and smiling, and he could look at Shizuo's brown swirled eyes.. and that Shizuo could look back.

Izaya woke up scowling. It was two in the morning and he was annoyed.

Shizuo was still awake… he felt horrible about having to tell his mother that he had broke the gnome she had worked so hard on.. He felt even worse telling her he had tripped and it broke. He lied to his mother so that she wouldn't get too hurt… and that was a good thing right?

Kasuka had patted his back and nodded telling him it was alright that he had broken the gnome and that it wasn't his fault. After that Kasuka had gotten him some milk and Shizuo had ruffled his hair in appreciation before drinking the milk and sulking off to bed.

Today was the day… Shizuo Heiwajima.. broke


End file.
